Not Daddy's Little Girl
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Kala McKinley was a young mutant-After her mother passes away from Breast Cancer, she goes to Xavier's School for Gifted Children in hopes that they will be able to help her with her suppressed powers. What Kala didn't know was that her powers are much more than she could ever imagine. Self-HarmTrigger Warning! Wolverine/OC, WolverineXOC.
1. Mission Files

**The Poll is now officially closed! This story won... I'll have another poll soon!**

**A/N Hello, I have written this story, which contains a very controversial (to some more than others) theme- Self-Harm or more commonly referred to as Cutting. This story also contains Suicide/Attemped Suicide themes, so if you do not wish to read a story on these themes click you back button or close this window NOW.**

**Further more, I hope I do not offend anyone with the way I portray these themes. I did do a little research on these subjects, but I am NO WAY an expert. I'm just trying to write a story that inspires Love and Understanding to others. I know how it feels to think you're alone in the world, but you aren't!**

**disclaimer:**

**Kala: Hello and welcome to my story-**

***LA amd Ashy clear their throats***

**kala: -Our story. You will know who owns what. I promise! This i s also a GOD story so it will contain multiple other fandoms/universes. So be advised.**

**Chapter 1- Mission files and/or You're not gonna like him.**

_G.O.D Mission File:_

As many of you know, Senator Kelly halted the Sentinel Program. The threat of war decreased and now it is Mister Sinister, Apacalpcse, Archangel and another unknown Mutant that the X-men must face. They will use Senator Kelly's want to pass another bill for mutants to start another war/unlock Apocalypse true power

Mission: Help the actual anomaly from the X-men world. Who is not Aristocat/Ashlyn as was previously thought.

Operatives: Trinity, Aristocat, Fang Paw/McBeth,(Team 1) and Dusky, Kyla, and Nicole, (Team 2)

Intelligence/Communication/Base coordinator: Dawn, Dusky's sister.

This is the beginning of _Operation Guard _classified files...

**000ooo000ooo000**

How hard did this have to be? I could do this! I mean how hard is it to press the stupid button for the stupid school so I could talk to someone. But something stopped me. I mean, Mom sent me here for a reason before she died. How can I NOT do this?! I'm twenty-two for cripes sake! Come on Kala gather up your nerve! What are they gonna do? Kick you out? Mom was one of their best students!

Dad however... Well he doesn't really count cause he was never a student. Pssh wasn't even-

I yelped when someone put their hand on my shoulder and jumped forward. It was a girl, about 5'5, a teenager, brown hair, blue eyes. /Sticking out of a wall/. I shouldn't have been surprised, I grew up around Mutants. Well, /mutant/.

"Um... Hello," I smiled, nervousness gripping me,"I'm Kala."

The girl finished phasing through the wall,"Hi. I'm Kitty. Can I ask why you're hanging around our school?"

I turned as a boy, blonde hair and around the same age as this girl, appeared out of nowhere. Was that a puddle of water by his foot? I steeled my nerves,"I, um, need to talk to Charles Xavier. It's about one of his former students. Hannah McKinnley."

Both teens shared a look,"Okay," the girl started,"We'll take you inside."

When we walked into the building I was met by a man with blue skin, and three fingers on each hand and three toes. He was a bit shocked to see me but he smiled smiled,"Hello I'm Kurt," Kurt glanced over at the two kids,"Kitty, Bobby, Who Vis your friend?"

"Kala," I shook his hand.

"She's here to see the Professor," Kitty put some stress on the word Professor,"So we're taking her into the Parlor. Can you go get him?"

Kurt nodded,"Sure," then he left us as the kids led me to the Parlor. It was a nice little room with a black piano.

Kitty cleared her throat,"Just, uh, sit down and we'll go see if Kurt needs some help finding the Professor," she grabbed Bobby's hand,"Come on," she muttered as she pulled him out of the parlor. Bobby let out a 'woah' as she phased them through the door.

_This place is so weird._

**000ooo000ooo**

Logan walked towards the parlor with Kurt and Hank,"So the kids told you that she wanted to see Chuck," Logan thought out loud,"Wonder why."

"I can tell you," Kitty said as she phased through the wall next to them with Bobby pulled behind her,"She said it was about Hannah McKinley."

Logan and Hank shared look,"Hannah... How could she know her," Hank asked, surprised.

Bobby tilted his head,"Ah... Who's Hannah McKinley?"

Hank sighed,"She's a very powerful mutant. So powerful that almost none of us could beat her in a fight. When we opened the school up to kids she left. Only the Professor knew why.

"Oh."

Logan shrugged,"Let's go see her," they walked into the parlor to find Kala sitting on the piano bench.

Logan was a bit shocked at first, he definatly wasn't expecting a full-grown woman. Maybe a kid but not this. She had black hair with red streaks and blue eyes. She was in a white-long sleeved shirt with old blue jeans and black boots.

I perked up when I heard footsteps. Kurt walked in with a... Blue gorilla and some man with black hair, dark eyes and had a feral feeling about him. The feral man spoke, his voice was gravely, yet strong,"So you're her' to see Chuck. Unfortunately, he's not her' at the moment. But I'm 'n charge while he's gone. Why are you here kid?"

I rolled my eyes,"I'm not kid. My Name's Kala," I pulled out my Mom's letter," I'm here because my Mother's dead and she sent me here. This letter was for Mr. Xavier, but I guess since he's not here you'll do."

The man took the letter and I explained,"It basically her saying that she wants me to stay here because she thinks my mutant abilities are going to come in soon."

The gorilla seemed confused,"If you don't mind me asking Kala, wouldn't your powers have come in earlier?"

I shrugged,"Mom somehow managed to put a block on them until she died. Which was about two weeks ago."

"Can I ask how she died," Hank asked. It seemed that he was giving Logan time to read the letter.

"Breast Cancer," I said,"What's your name?"

"Hank."

"Who's your friend?"

"Logan. He also is known as Wolverine."

I smiled,"Mom talked a lot about him, she though he was a cool guy."

Logan cleared his throat,"If ya stay we'd have to contact yer family. Just so they know where you are."

I sighed,"That might be a problem. I've never met my dad and he's the only blood family alive,"they all stared at me blankly,"But he's pretty well known."

"Who is he," Hank asked curious.

I took a deep breath in,"You won't like him."

Kurt smiled sympathetically,"Oh come on, Ve can't be tvat bad.

"My dad is Senator Richard Kelly..."

Kurt looked completely shocked,"I stand corrected."

* * *

><p><strong>These bruises make for better conversation<strong>

**Loses the vibe that separates**

**It's good to let you in again**

**You're not alone in how you've been**

**Everybody loses, we all got bruises**

**We all got bruises**

** Bruises- Train**

* * *

><p><strong>Kala: Uh! Man, I have the worst possible father...<strong>

**LA: No kidding!**

**Thank you for reading now please review!**


	2. Told ya'

**Here we go chap 2, I can't quite post on Fang Paw: GOD member because I'm behind on A LOT of school work- but maybe this weekend or next week!**

**thank you, musical cake for reviewing (You're like the only one who does on like every chapter, every story and I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 2- Told ya'**

That did not make anyone happy. Logan stormed out, Kurt made an excuse to leave. Hank was the only on who stayed. Kitty and Bobby had been listening from the door. How did I know? Easy. When Logan stormed out, they jumped back away from the door.

Hank started to talk,"I'm sure Logan is just going to... go call Xavier and get this straightened out."

"Sure," what a glory idea this was mom. Thanks. These people probably will never trust me because of Dad. Why did you have to tell me? I mean I probably would have been better off saying I didn't know him! Gosh dang it! I probably just screwed everything up!

Two women, one with short red hair and green eyes, the other, older than the first, with white hair and blue eyes. They walked in a few minutes later,"Hank," the older one, obviously from Africa, started,"Who is this?"

"Ororo," Hank started,"Jean, this is Kala. She's Hannah McKinley's daughter."

Great, didn't even mention Dad.

I smiled, a forced smile but not many could tell. I shook each woman's hand,"It's nice to meet both of you."

Jean smiled,"I like your hair."

I twirled one of my red streaks on my finger,"Thanks. Mom said as long as I didn't start turning my whole head pink that she'd let me dye it."

Jean looked confused,"But aren't you an adult?"

I chuckled,"Well yes, but I meant when I started dyeing my hair at sixteen."

"How did your father feel about that," Ororo asked, I could understand her curiosity. After all no one had mentioned him.

Hank grimaced and Jean must have been a telepath because her face turned from shock to another grimace. I just let it roll off my back,"Daddy dearest was never around much to care about my hair."

Ororo's eyes widened a fraction as she realized (or was told) her mistake. She opened her mouth to probably apologize when two other girls walked into the room. One had on a long sleeved shirt and jeans paired with a pair of black gloves. The other girl had on normal clothes, no gloves.

They introduced themselves as Rogue and Tildie. I noted that Rogue had a southern accent, maybe Missisippi or around that area. Tildie was shy and quiet, but sweet.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Logan was in the white fog with Xavier again,"So Chuck, ever heard of a Kala Kelly."

Charles thought for a moment,"It sounds familiar... Who is she."

"Hannah McKinley and _Senator Kelly's _daughter. How did Hannah end up with Kelly? Much less have a daughter with 'em?"

Charles was shocked for a moment,"I'll admit it does puzzle me. I'll do some research here and see what I can find. What are her powers?"

Logan let out a strangled snarl,"That's just it. She doesn't know - Hannah put up a block and its been there until after she died a few weeks ago. Cancer."

Charles expression was one of sadness, then it turned to one of understanding,"You fear that you will not be able to handle it? Helping a new mutant with their powers?"

Logan chuckled,"Me? Fear? Chuck, I'm just nervous. Especially if her powers are anything like her mother's."

Charles nodded,"I understand. You will not be alone Logan. You have all of the kids and all of the other Teachers behind you."

Logan sighed as he was transported back to the Medical Room where they held Charles in his comatose state,"I know Chuck. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Na na na na na, we've all got choices.<strong>

**Na na na na, we've all got voices.**

**Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.**

**Na na na na, stand up make some noise.**

**-Avirl Lavine, He wasn't **

* * *

><p><strong>Hey- Please review! I know this is kinda short but... The next one should be a little longer! :D<strong>


	3. HK, SK, LBOF

**Hello, hello, here we go!**

**thank you to musical cake for reviewing on all my chapters of all my stories and Kuronique Misaki for reviewing, and to anwser your question, Kala's powers are pretty unique in themselves. I get y'all will get a kick out of them.**

**Chapter 3- Happy Kitty, Soft Kitty! Little Ball of Fur!**

Jean, Hank and Ororo became good friends of mine fast, and Rogue was like a sister to me, even in the first few days. Kitty, Bobby and the others held back. I understood, with Dad being Dad, I wouldn't want to hang around someone that had half their DNA from him.

Because I was too old to be technically a student, for legal purposes, they had me as an 'Intern/Student Teacher'. Which was okay. After all I needed to learn how to use my powers.

But I wouldn't get to until they showed up, so I was reduced to learning basic self-defense, and thankfully, Scott taught me in just a few days. I was already in shape because it was part of a pact if made with Mom, it had been a morbid one. If she was gone there's be no one to help keep me healthy. So I learned how to do it. With one little nasty habit.

Logan seemed to be ignoring/avoiding me. So I guess I was okay...

But after a few weeks of this treatment. The avoiding, the mistrust, feeling like you're just left out in the cold, and it didn't help that my powers hadn't come in yet. I just couldn't take it anymore. I never told any of them this, but my Mother's death hit me hard. Then again no one asked. Maybe it was my fault that this was happening to me. I mean, I tried to be sociable. But it's hard when barely anyone will speak to you. Hank, Ororo, Rogue and Jean were good people to talk to. The friends and family I wished I had always had. But... The pain I had, loosing Mom, my Father hating my kind. I wanted it to go away.

I don't even remember how it happened. One moment I had somehow removed the blade from one of Rogue's new pencil sharpeners and the next there was a small cut in my arm. That small cut was replaced by a larger one, which soon gained friends.

Some small part of me knew I was wrong in inflicting self-harm. But that feeling, that high you seemed to get took control of me. Soon I was cutting almost everyday. No one said anything about it because no one saw it. The long sleeved shirts I wore took care of that.

Kitty walked into the parlor, I had officially been at the Institute for about four and a half weeks,"Hey Kala?"

"Yes?," I looked up from the book I was reading.

"Are you... Are you okay?"

I thought that Kitty had caught me and tried to laugh it off,"I'm fine, Why?"

Kitty shrugged,"I just figured because no one's really talked to you about... About your Mom."

My heart stopped, and I sat up,"Kitty? What is this about?"

Kitty sat down on the couch with a grown,"I have no clue, honestly! It's just... A few weeks before the school was destroyed... Professor and I were talking about your Mom."

I smiled,"Yeah, Did he tell you her code-name?"

"No. Just that she was a powerful mutant and a good person."

I tried not to laugh as I said,"My mother's code name was Sprite."

"That's... My old code-name," Kitty smiled.

I nodded,"Yep. My mother was always compared to a fairy or an elf. So she came up with the name Sprite. I think she changed it after a few years though. Mom would always tell me stories about her early adventures with the Professor and his first little band of X-men. Her eyes would light up as if she was a kid on Christmas Morning."

I started telling Kitty one of Mom's stories. The one where she had to stop a mutant from destroying a town. Kitty was totally into the story. I smiled at the memory of myself hanging onto every word that Mom had been saying. When I finished...

"And that's exactly how my Mom told the story. It almost took the edge off the fact that she was always sick because of her chemo."

Kitty grabbed my hand,"I know Cancer caused her death, and I'm sorry."

I smiled and squeezed Kitty's hand,"Thank You. A lot Kitty. This meant the world to me."

Kitty modded and stood up,"Bobby, Rogue, Tildie and I are going into town tonight, want to come? I think we're seeing a movie."

"Of course! I'll come! Thank you for inviting me."

* * *

><p>That night when I walked back into my room, I found the razor that I had and tossed it into the trash. The urge to go back and grab it haunted me. But I resisted, for Kitty, for everyone else.<p>

**thank you for reading! Please review!**


	4. Are you Okay?

**Hey guys here we go, thank you for all that reviewed. Also,**

**disclaimer:**

**Kala: You know who owns who and what! Here go!**

**Chapter 4- Everything Okay?**

My powers still haven't come in yet and Logan hasn't really been... Social with me.

I tried to get him to talk to me one afternoon while everyone else was out. Logan was sitting in the Parlor with a beer, I was in a chair opposite him with another book, To Kill A Mockingbird (this is like the fourth time I've read it). /Well now's a good a time as any other/

"So, uh, Logan... When is the Professor going to be back?"

Logan opened a beer and took a long chug from it,"Soon."

I closed the book with a 'smack' and tossed it onto the coffee table. Logan looked a bit surprised, I glared at him,"Logan. I have been here for a month and I haven't seen the Professor _Once_. Unless there is something you're not telling me, and you want to come clean about it now, I'm going to find him!"

Logan smirked,"And how are you gonna do that?"

I narrowed my eyes,"I will find a way."

Logan sighed and set his beer down,"Alright Kid. I've been trying to see if you were trust worthy enough. We've been tricked in the past and I didn't want it to happen again."

I rolled my eyes,"It's kinda hard to find out if you trust someone by AVOIDING them," I snarled,"And stop callin me KID!"

Logan smirk didn't change,"Come on, I'll take you to him."

Logan led me to a medical bay under the school. Kitty had taken me on a tour the first day I was here,"Where are we going?"

Logan typed in a security code and we walked in. I gasped, there was a man asleep in this... Bubble.

"Is that..."

Logan nodded,"Yeah. That's Chuck. After the school was destroyed he was put into a comma. It'll last for Twenty years. We've been trying to keep the future safe, because when he first woke up the Sentinels were in control."

"But you fixed it?"

Logan nodded,"Yes but it created a worse future. Now three powerful mutants are in control and have taken over the world, or at least in that future."

I shrugged,"Then we'll just fix it again."

Suddenly my world went white, Professor he was standing in front of us,"Logan, I have news for you... Oh. You must be Kala."

I smiled,"Hello, Professor."

He nodded in my direction,"Logan, Senator Kelly, He's going to try and pass another Mutant Registration Bill again. Which will pass and cause an uproar. That's what causes Apocalypse rise to power. You'll have to stop it from passing."

Logan nodded,"We'll try Chuck."

The Professor turned to me,"If I may. I would like to see if I can activate your powers for you. That way you can start your training."

How on earth did he... Oh right telepath. I nodded,"Sure."

I felt the pressure as the Professor checked my mind. It felt like hours, but it was probably only minutes. The Professor pulled back,"It seems your power's are very similar to your mother's. Telekinetic, and you can control matter, basically manipulate it. Ive never heard of this power being shown in a mutant. But never the less, your mother was unique as well.

"Jean was taught mostly by your mother. So she'd know how to teach you control better than anyone else."

I nodded,"Th-Thank you Professor."

The Professor smiled at both of us and nodded,"It was great seeing both of you."

The Professor left us, and we were standing back in the Medical Room again. I looked around,"W-what was that?!"

Logan shook his head,"I've never really known. Just that Chuck can contact us from the future. So we can help protect it."

"O-Oh."

He glanced at me,"Are ya okay? Ya look like ya saw a ghost."

I shook my head,"No, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go... Lay down for a minute."

I sat down on my bed, my powers were like my Mother's. I wanted to be happy, I really did. But... I thought that maybe if I didn't have powers that Dad would accept me. I missed my Mom. I sniffled and fought off the tears, Why did she have to leave me?

"Mom," I sobbed into one of my pillows," I miss you!"

I just felt so depressed, I saw the small sewing needle on my dresser. I had been teaching Tildie to sew... I couldn't stop myself, even after wrestling with the thought of cutting again. I had only gone about a week without. But the thought of Mom, of never getting to see her again, hear her voice... It pushed me over the edge.

"Why do I do this," I sobbed after the third small cut,"I don't want to! Why?"

I reached for small bandages I had smuggled into my room and started to wrap both arms.

When I finished, I heard a car roll up to the driveway. Great people were getting back from... Whatever they did during the day. I took a deep breath, and forced all the feelings down. I pulled my sleeves back down on my shirt and threw on a light jacket.

After I had helped Kitty and Bobby with some homework for about on hour I retreated to my room. Jean knocked on my door,"Kala."

I carefully hid my bandages before I replied,"Come on in."

Jean smiled as she sat on my bed,"So Logan tells me that you have the same powers as your mother."

"Yes and since you were trained by her... I thought it would be simpler for you to help me control my powers."

Jean smiled,"I'll do my best. Come on it's time for dinner."

At dinner, everyone was really happy and talkative. I tried my best to put up a forced smile and laugh/talk along. But Ororo (bless her heart) noticed I hadn't eaten much of my food. While everyone was clearing their places, she came up to me,"Kala, are you alright? You didn't eat much. You are not sick, I hope?"

I smiled, this time it wasn't as forced,"Oh, no Ororo. I'm fine. I just wasn't that hungry. I snacked a little before dinner," that was a lie. I just couldn't eat. The thought of eating repulsed me. But I tried to do good by drinking a lot of water. I mean, that's good right? That your stomach can't tell if it's food or water, it's only the proteins and carbs that really matter in food. Or so I was told.

Ororo smiled,"Alright, as long as your okay."

I wanted to laugh, but that would give to much away.

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Blood

**So, no reviews.**

**A small trigger warning, nothing too bad though.**

**disclaimer: you know **

**Chapter 5- Blood**

Logan sniffed the air again. That's the third time he'd smelt it this week. Blood. Not just anyone's blood, but Kala's. It seemed like it was always lingering on her, like a perfume. It reminded him of what Chuck had said.

"_Logan_," Charles said a day after he had unlocked Kala's powers,"_I found a little information on Kala. It wasn't much. Just that she died young, Of course somehow she wasn't at the Institute. I believe__ the children reaching out to her has helped. The day it says she died, is in a few days. You'll have to keep a close eye on her. If she survives, she might be the one to stop her father."_

It worried him, Kala might be an important factor in history. He just wished he could help. History was already changed a bit because she was here at the Institute. Maybe she could stay alive. He hoped so, there was something different about Kala, something very different from her Mother.

"Alright," Jean smiled as we were in the danger room, training. But it felt more like cleaning up after Wolverine. He's shredded the place during one of his sessions,"You see that piece of metal there, it's leaning against the wall. Let's see if you can pick it up."

I zeroed in on the medium piece of metal that landed against the wall. It was light which helped, after all i had been doing this type of stuff for a few says. It hurt a little, but I was concentrating so hard I couldn't tell. With my eyes crammed shut, I couldn't tell if it was working. Slowly ever so slowly, I could hear it start to move. The screeching was a bit annoying,"That's it! That's it," Jean's voice was full of pride,"Okay now try opening your eyes."

Slowly I pried my right eye open. My hands were out in front of me slowly shifting up, almost like they were struggling with a wieght. The piece of metal was a few inches off the ground,"I'm doing it," I murmmered happily. I fought to raise my hands and the metal lifted up to where it had previously been on the wall,"I wish there was someway we could fix it so Forge didn't have to."

Jean smiled,"Try... Try using your manipulation power. Here I'll hold the panel in place. You go up and see if you can fuse it with the wall."

I smiled and released the panel, while Jean held it in place, I timidly walked up to it. I placed my hand at the bottom, _alright, mend back into place._

Almost instantly my fingertips, began glowing red. I ran my fingers along the edge of the panel and it mended back into place. I stepped back and Jean started to clap,"Well done Kala! It's just like new!"

I was exhausted, but I smiled,"Let's keep going and see what else I can fix!"

That's how my day went, fixing up the Danger Room. Jean and I had just finished up the repairs when Forge walked in with a tool box and Logan following him,"Alright let's get-" Forge stopped as he took in the newly repaired room,"What... How... You..."

I chuckled,"Jean, I think we broke Forge!"

Logan looked around,"Did you do this?"

"Yes," I said proud of my work with help," with Jean's help of course. I used my manipulation powers to mend them back together."

Logan nodded and gave us a small smile,"Good Job," my heart stopped. For the first time... I noticed that, even if he was feral, that Logan was actually quite handsome. Gah! Brain what are you thinking!?

I fought the rising blush,"Oh it was nothing. Just part of my training."

Loan nodded,"Come on Forge, now you can get back to the Black Bird."

That night after dinner, I was heading to my room to shower, when I heard the fimilar deep voice of Logan. He was talking to someone. Hold the phone! Was that my name?

"Did you see what Kala did for Forge in the danger room Hank?"

Oh, so he was talking with Hank...,"Why Yes, Forge was very happy he didn't have to repair the danger room," Hank cleared his throat," for the fifth time this month..."

Logan chuckled,"What can I say? I don't hold back," his tone turned serious,"Hank, I'm worried about Kala's powers."

"Really," said Hank a bit shocked,"How so, Logan?"

Logan sighed,"It's different from when we recruited Hannah. Hannah had a more normal life up until that incident. All-in-all training her wasn't hard for Charles. But Kala, her mother just died and Kala's in her twenties, her father hates her own kind and he probably doesn't even know she exists."

Hank made a noise,"And yet, we've had students with even worse background become Role Models. Namely- YOU."

Logan groaned, he must of had a beer with him because he paused before saying,"I know. It's just, with powers like her's, she can probably manipulate a block like her mother did to her. I'm also thinkin she might be easily influenced, being damaged goods. I don't want her to snap and take someone's powers away with out realizing. Or something even worse to happen like what happened with her mother. I don't think anyone slept well for a few days. Not even Wilson."

At first I was curious as to what 'Incident' that they were talking about. But then the sting came.

It hurt to hear the truth. It only made me see the truth. I WAS damaged. I WAS dangerous. I WAS unpredictable. I thought these people were my friends and nonjudgmental. But now I realize I was totally and utterly alone. No family and now no friends.. I felt tears prickled at my eyes.

I backed away only wanting to get away. Soon I found myself back in my room, I must have taken a different hallway. I search my room. I was done, I couldn't do this anymore. No matter how kind everyone seemed, they either feared me, or were just not actually caring. I dug through my trash and found the blade. I cleaned it the best I could, before I sat on my bed.

I looked at my door, I narrowed my eyes at the lock, I held my hand out, my fingertips became hot, and were slight glowing red. I twisted my hand and my telekinesis locked the door. Then I manipulated the doorknob to be a molted mass of metal, that wouldn't open.

I was done, that's all I cared about. There was no way I wanted to go on. I just wanted piece. Everything hurt. I wanted my mom, I wanted to be free of this darkness.

The blade touched my arm and it all began.

* * *

><p>Logan took another long draw from one of his cigars outside the mansion. Of course, any damage done to him by the cigar was undone immediately by his healing factor. Logan sighed, right after he had confessed his doubts about Kala, Hank had reprimanded him by saying,"Correct me if I'm wrong, but many of us here had similar thoughts about you when you first arrived with the professor. We overlooked it and didn't judge you, so why are you judging Kala? Give her a chance to at least finish her training, and don't compare her to her mother. After all you wouldn't want to be compared to your half-brother."<p>

Logan sighed into his cigar. He'd really screwed up, he knew he wasn't Xavier and it was hard for him to see the good in people. But he couldn't go making excuses. Kala was trusted by everyone else. So he'd just have to trust her.

He crammed his cigar out on his arm, he flared his nostrils at the sudden pain but then, just like the damage the cigar smoke had done to his lungs, it disappeared.

Logan tensed as the wind picked up... Blood... Kala's... And a lot of it.

Logan looked up to see that Kala's room light was off, and that her window was cracked... Could it be tonight? The night she would die!?

He snarled,"No," and ran back into the house, towards Kala's room.

He reached the stairs and climbed them. _Logan? _It was Jean, she must have heard him. _Logan? What's going..._ She stopped when she read his thoughts _I'll get Hank._ Logan ran up to Kala's room at the end of the hall on the second floor. The smell of Kala's blood was so strong,"Kala," Logan yelled as he reached for the handle but found that the door was locked, and hot to the touch... Logan let out a yell and his claws came out with a 'Shink'.

He slashed into the door and then kicked it in,"Kala," he yelled as he looked into the room. He saw a form lying on her bed, her curtains fluttered slightly in the wind as the air circled in and then out. The smell of her blood overpowered Logan. He growled and ran to her bed. His eyes widened when he saw the gleam of metal by Kala's hand.

Storm, who was right across the hall, ran into the room,"Logan what is it?"

"Turn on the light," He barked. Storm did what he said and as Logan's eyes adjusted he let out a single,"No..."

Kala was a deathly pale as she was lying on her bed, a razor blade by her hand. Logan ran forward to check her for wounds,"No no no no," Logan said gruffly, repeatedly. Carved on Kala's lower left arm was the word 'Damaged' while on her right was 'Unwanted'. Storm covered her mouth in horror as Hank and Jean rushed in. Logan had already clamped his hands on Kala's wrists trying to get her blood from flowing out of her wrists.

Hank knelt on the opposite side of Kala's bed. Her sheets had now started to slowly turn crimson,"Jean, see if you can stop her blood flow by using your powers. She might be hemorrhaging, Logan can you carry her to the Medical Room?"

"A course!"

Jean had two fingers pressed on with temple,"I've stopped the bleeding, But it won't last for long. Hurry up and go to the Infirmary," Hank and Logan ran out of the room. Logan leading with Kala in his arms. Jean turned to Storm,"The others are up, I told them to go to the Parlor."

Ororo nodded,"I shall go explain what has happened."

"I'll go with you," Jean said sadly.

Logan ran through the house, Kala suddenly groaned in his arms,"Hold on kid," he muttered as he ran," Just hold on."

**pretty please review! More reviews = faster updates.**


	6. Aftermath

**Hey guys! Here we go, no reviews, **

**Disclaimer: we all know who owns what.**

**Chapter 6- Aftermath**

"Vis Everione alright," Kurt asked as Ororo and Jean walked int the room.

Jean and Ororo shared looks,"Well," Ororo started.

Scott interrupted her,"Was Kala attacked? I heard Logan shouting her name."

Jean and Ororo shared looks,"Kala... Wasn't attacked...," Ororo started to say.

Jean took a deep breath, thank God Tildie wasn't in the room. It was only Bobby, Kitty and Rogue,"Kala... Kala's been inflicting self-harm on herself."

Logan stood with Hank as they laid Kala onto a medical table. Jean's powers were starting to fade on Kala's wrists. Hank pulled out towles,"Help me press these into her cuts- we have to stop the bleeding!"

Hank saw that Kala was extremely pale and very unresponsive. Hank quickly pulled up Kala's blood type,"Logan, I think Kala might need an emergency blood donation."

"What's her type?"

"O-"

"I'm that type- we can't afford to risk a hospital visit- Hook me up Hank!"

Hank stuck the needle into Logan, placed the bag inbetween both parties and then stuck the receiving end into Kala's elbow crook.

"We won't need a lot," Hank told his friend as he watched intently at Kala's face,"Just about double the national protocol for giving blood."

Kitty's eyes burned with tears that threatened to leave her eyes,"B-But why would she do that! Kala's a perfectly fine person! She didn't need to slash her wrists!"

Jean ran over to comfort the girl,"It's okay Kitty. She's being treated by Hank and Logan-"

Kitty sobbed into her hands,"I don't understand! She seemed so happy here..."

Ororo felt the shock of the incident at dinner several days ago,"Maybe that's just what she wanted us to believe. Now that I think about it... She hasn't eaten much in the past few days."

Rogue nodded,"She never really opened up with us either. Maybe a little, but it's almost of she wasn't trying."

Scott looked over at Kitty,"Loss of Interest and Appetite are signs of depression."

Bobby stood up and hugged Kitty who turned to him and cried harder into his chest. Jean turned to Scott who hugged her,"Everything's going to be fine Jean. Kala's a fighter."

Rogue sighed,"I go make tha coffee."

Kurt stood and followed her,"I Vill help you."

*******Kala POV**

I moaned and cracked my eyes open. I was alive... Relief flooded into me. I flashed back to what I had done.

_The razor came away from my arm and horror struck through me as I realized what I had done. I was bleeding badly... I had to do something... I reached for my window and pulled it up. I spotted a flicker of light- a match lighting and then going out. Logan! He was out there. I rubbed my hand on my arm and flung whatever small drops of blood came off my fingers. My vision started to fade as I sat back on my bed. My body was getting colder, and it was getting hard to breath,"I'm so sorry," I whispered," I didn't mean to. I was just so... So..." My world went black and I was sure I was dead._

_Somehow, I wasn't, I felt someone's strong arms around me. I felt so safe, so protected. We were moving... But where? It was... So... Hard ...just to... Think. I groaned_

_"Hold on Kid," A deep voice told me,"Just hold on."_

_Logan?_

I looked to my left, Logan sat there asleep. I spotted a small medical bag, one that looked like it would hold saline or something, but it was filled with blood! I turned my head to the right, Hank, he was asleep in in rolling chair. There was the steady 'Beep Beep' of a heart monitor.

I felt so guilty. How could I have done this to them. Tears formed at my eyes. I sniffled trying to fight them off. I couldn't cry! I didn't deserve too. Logan woke up afte about thirty minutes of me fight off tears, making those noises that you normally do, whimpers and chocking noises.

"Kala," he jumped and looked up. I turned my head away from him and slammed my eyes shut,"Kala?"

"I-I'm soo... I'm so sorry," I sobbed,"I... I didn't mean to take it that far," I just couldn't look at him. I kept my eyes shut,"I didn't want to do this to anyone," I fought off the sobs and managed to regain my normal voice," You all shouldn't have to go through something like this. It isn't fair to any of you. Once I'm strong enough I'll leave the mansion."

**Hey guys, b/c of lack of reviews the next chapter will come AFTER 5 more reviews. Sorry, luv ya!**


	7. Aftermath pt 2

**Wow, thank you so much for all the love you guys seriously! I feel SO loved!**

**disclaimer: you know who owns what and if you don't one word- GOOGLE!**

**thank you, Musical Cake, Emma, Katie, Guest, and Dragongurl.**

**Chapter 8-Aftermath (part 2)**

Logan snorted,"Kala... Kala," he took my hand and my heart started to hammer inside my chest,"Kala open your eyes."

I cracked opened my eyes,"What happened to Hank?"

Logan made another animalistic noise,"Probably left ta get coffee," he squeezed my hand,"Kala, look at me," I didn't I glued my eyes to the wall. Logan growled,"Kala. Look. At. Me."

I gulped and slowly turned my head. I must have looked awful, big red puffy eyes and all that. Logan gave me a small reassuring smile, which made my heart stop,"That's better. Kala, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"But-"

Logan waved his hand cutting me off,"Kala. You lost your _Mother_. You were _Depressed_. If anything, we should have picked up on that. All of us are to blame... Mostly me."

"You?"

Logan nodded,"You wrote Damaged on you arm. You heard me talking to Hank last night."

It was a statement not a question.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Kala. I don't think those things anymore. I was worried about dealing with a new face. Now I'm not."

"Oh. So what happen exactly? I remember opening my window so you could... So you could help me."

Logan looked a bit confused so I explained,"After... After I..." he squeezed my hand and I skipped over it,"I realized what I'd done. It's like those people always say after they survived taking that jump- they regretted it. _I regretted it._ I knew I would die with out help. So I looked out my window to see... To see a match being lit. So I..."

Logan smiled,"You opened your window."

I nodded. Logan released my hand and I was disappointed but I think I hid it well. Logan sat up straight,"Hank and I rushed you here. Where we tried to stop the bleeding. We managed too, and then Hank said you needed blood. I was your type, so we gave my blood to you."

I nodded,"Oh."

Logan sighed and stood, he slowly pulled out one of my arms fro the sheets saying this as he did,"My blood affected you though," I starred at shock at my arm. There were a few scars however, the word I had written... It was gone! "You've gained my Healing Factor. Which is strange cause I've donated blood more than once and so far nobody's ever had that happen to 'Em afore."

I nodded numbly. Logan gripped my chin with this thumb and pointer finger, he leaned my head up to look in his eyes,"But that doesn't change the fact that you're never hurting yourself, like this," he pointed to my scars the ones that will never heal," EVER AGAIN."

"I won't," I said smiling," I promise."

"Good," he released my chin and I fought to get my heartrate down. What the monitor broken or something? How could it not detect my heartrate and tell the world. Maybe Logan or Hank turned it off.

Hank walked back into the room a cup of coffee in his hand,"Kala, do you think you're strong enough for a visitor or two?"

I squared my jaw,"I can handle it."

Hank smiled and opened the door,"Alright people! Only a few minutes!"

Everyone ran in, I mean everyone. Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Tildie, Rouge, Jean Ororo and Scott hung around the door. Kitty gave me the biggest hug,"You're okay!"

Ororo put her hand on my shoulder,"How do you feel?"

I smiled,"Better," I looked at my... Family's faces,"definitely better."

Tildie shyly walked up to me. I smiled,"What is it Tildie?"

She showed me her camera, giggling,"I woke up to find them like this."

Kurt was sleeping in a dining room chair with a still steaming cup of coffee I front of him. Jean and Scott were sitting next to each other on the couch both asleep. Rogue looked like she'd passed out right next to the coffee maker. Ororo was playing some boardgame with Bobby and Kitty. The latter was trying hard not to doze of on Bobby's shoulder. All three looked extremely tired and loopy. I started to laugh at each picture,"Oh my gosh Tildie," I gave her a big hug,"You're so precious!"

Once everyone was informed and saw their own pictures they laughed too.

**THANK YOU GUYS PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**


	8. It was a Joke!

**Wow, it's been awhile! Sorry, schools been a bit crazy!**

**Thank you to Musical Cake and PurpleMuncikin for reviewing!**

**kala: THANK GOD! It's been too long.**

**LA: yeah I know. We know. We ALL know. Just do the description.**

**kala: we only own me and any other OC mentioned.**

**Chap 9- It was a JOKE**

Hank and I agreed that if I totally stopped with my self-harming, I didn't have to go to therapy. I didn't really think I needed too, Jean and Kotty came up with the idea that if any girls needed to talk about anything, we have weekly 'Girl Nights'. Basically we take over the movie room, and have a huge sleep-over.

I looked around, It was so quiet. The Professor had given them information about what Archangel would do today, which would cause public opinion to call for a new bill. I had been elected to stay behind and watch Tildie. After all, I was the least experienced in fighting.

The phone rang, the one connected to the Black Bird,"Hello," I said as I grabbed it, Tildie was trying embroidery, I smiled as she held up her name that was half-sewn. I shot her a thumbs up.

"Hey Kala," Kitty said happily,"We stopped Archangel, but he got away... So we're on our way back!"

"Alright," I said," You guys travel safe, okay? Don't let Logan wreck the plane."

Kitty giggled as I heard Logan snarl something incoherent,"Okay!"

I typed the code in to see the Professor. He was still in his comatose state. I pulled up a chair,"Hello Professor. I thought I'd come tell you that they stopped Archangel. But you probably know that, seeing as your future might be instantly effected."

Suddenly I was back in the white of the dreamscape. The Professor stood across from me,"Hello Kala."

I smiled,"Hi Professor!"

"I see you are doing well Kala. How have you been?"

"Better," I sighed,"Logan told me you tipped him off about me dying. Thanks, I guess. I mean Logan had to give me a blood transfusion and I gained his healing factor- yay me," I finished sarcastically.

Professor X chuckled,"You remind me of your mother. She had the same personality at your age. I am glad you stayed at the Institute. Had you been alone I believe we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Suddenly Logan appeared,"What the- Chuck? Kala?"

The Professor smiled at Logan,"Hello Logan. I see you piloted the Black Bird back to the mansion safely."

Logan shot me a glare from underneath his Wolverine costume,"Yeah, I did."

I rolled my eyes,"It was a JOKE, Logan."

"Well I ain't laughin."

"Everyone else was."

Professor chuckled,"I have more news for you my friends. Unfortunately your actions today do not stop Senator Kelly from trying to pass the bill. But Kala, you can help us."

I felt my eyes widened,"Me? How?"

"Kala, what I'm about to ask you to do may seem intimidating, but I believe you can overcome that," The Professor said reassuringly,"When Senator Kelly introduces the bill. Congress will ask for both sides to make a case as why or why not they should pass the bill. You must lead the charge for mutants and go up against your father."

I couldn't believe it,"M-me but what about Hank or Ororo... Or-"

The Professor shook his head,"No Kala! If we wish to keep Apocalypse from rising to power we must stop this bill from passing and then stop Sinister and Archangel from rising. You are the only one who can bring your father to his senses."

Logan made a snort-like noise,"Chuck, couldn't we just take her to her father now and introduce them?"

Charles shook his head,"It wouldn't work- it would be the same relationship as Warren and his father had. If we do this we must wait for the perfect moment to strike him."

I had to go up against my father? He probably doesn't know I exist! Logan started to say,"I donno Chuck-"

I steeled my nerves,"okay Professor. I'll do my best to stop my father."

********meanwhile*******

The doorbell rang,"I'll get it," Rogue called as she headed to the door. She looked out the peephole,"What tha...," she opened the door with a smile,"Well, well, long time no see! How are ya? Who are ya friends?"

* * *

><p>Charles smiled at me,"Thank you Kala. I wish you the best of luck."<p>

Then, like normal, we were back in the Medical Room. Kurt teleported in,"Logan Ve HaVe Visitors!"

Logan sighed,"Who?"

"You Vould not believe me," Kurt grabbed onto us and teleported us into the entrance hall. I heard laughing from inside the parlor. We walked and three other young women were in the room. Logan was surprised but he got over it quickly and smiled,"Well long time no see."

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG PLEASE ENJOY! I'll probably post more on Phantom's adventures soon. And I e been thinking of posting the first chapter of all my stories and then letting YOU GUYS vote for that weeks new chapter. Review if you think it's a good idea.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. ENTER- The GOD

**Hello! Hello weakly update time!**

**thank you, Visitor for reviewing, and I hate to dash hopes and all that, but while Emma will appear later in this story it won't be until much, much later. After all, this is after season one and Emma has exploded into millions of pieces.**

**also, a thank you to Musical Cake for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Im only writing this because it's pretty much required. We all know whom owns what.**

**Chapter 10- ENTER the G.O.D.**

Professor X watched as Apocalypse's forces headed for his school. His home. For the x-men and himself. Those that had been with him in the Sentinel future were still with him. Bishop, Marrow, Berserker, Domino, Vanisher, Kamal, and Hellion, Laura and her clones, and Wolverine. Many of his other Mutants had gone into hiding. Polaris was somewhere with her family, because Genosha had never been destroyed, she never was alone.

Back to what was happening now... Apocalypse's forces were closing in. They weren't robotic, they were giant moving stone statutes, Egyptian in design, the way they looked and their weapons screamed Egyptain. They were capture most of the X-Men and kill those they couldn't. The Professor stood out on the lawn with his X-men each of them prepared to make a stand for the end. Bishop looked to the Professor,"You ready?"

The Professor nodded,"I am ready. We must take this final stand for all the X-men who did not make it here with us." As the six statues made it to the gates and stepped over them, a flash of light appeared in front of them.

Three young women, one a red-head in brown trousers, a black shirt and cornflower-blue, leather chest-armor with a purple sword at her hip. A blonde teenager in some type of orange-schemed nomad clothing and a brown violin and bow in her hand. Then another red-headed woman in a black catsuit with leather armor protecting her, a Drik at her hip, a bow and quiver around her torso and a golden bangle gleaming in the sunset.

The first red-head drew her sword and pointed it at the statues,"G.O.D! Take em all out!" As she spoke her sword erupted into flames and she leapt at one of the six statues, cutting easily into it's leg.

"Hati come," the other red-head called out as she pulled her bow over her head and grabbed an arrow. Suddenly a silver wolf, with a collar made of pearls of moonlight, was at her side. The wolf was at least twice her size! She jumped up on Hati's back and they flew up into the sky. Shooting arrows into statue's eyes as they went.

Wolverine snarled,"Who da' heck are they!"

The blonde girl saw them starring at her and her friends in shock and started to move her arms and feet -almost like she was dancing or something- then in a burst of wind she was in front of them,"Hi! I'm Kyla. My friends are Dusky," She pointed to the girl with the flaming sword," and Nicole with her wolf Hati," she gestured to the flying duo," We're part of the G.O.D with... I'm not sure if you'll remember her... Aristocat. We're here to help you. Which means you're gonna want to get the heck out of dodge."

The Professor quickly recovered fro his shock,"Aristocat. I remember her... Logan do you?"

Wolverine nodded,"Oh, yeah, who could forget her?"

Marrow narrowed her eyes,"Wait... You know them?"

"Listen we're pressed for time. You need to leave, we know a safe-house," Kyla started," If you're willing to work with us- I'll signal Nicole and Hati and they'll lead you there. Dusky and I will finish these things off. Deal?"

Wolverine growled and his claws came out with a 'Shink',"Oh no, I'm gonna stay and fight."

Kyla rolled her eyes,"Fine, but you won't get to do much. What about you," she asked turning to Professor X.

Professor X nodded,"If you are who you say you are we have nothing to worry about. Bishop, I know these girl's friend they speak of -Aristocat. She was a friend of the original X-Men team. We can trust them," he stopped as a HUGE stone axe-like weapon landed in the ground near them.

"Whoops," Nicole called," Sorry! Missed that," she craned her neck to look at the horizon,"Hey! We got more hostiles incoming! I'm counting at least six!"

And with the three that weren't in pieces or had their fatal-like wounds from arrows, they would have their work cut out.

"Decision time," Kyla snapped, tuning her violin.

Wolverine ran forward,"I'm stayin ta fight!"

Laura and her sister's claws grew but the Professor stopped them,"No Laura, Wolverine can stay- it's the rest of us that should avoid this battle."

"Cool," Kyla said smiling, she turned to her friends. After a few seconds, Nicole and Hati turned away from the statue and flew down next to the X-men.

Professor X was shocked,"Are you by chance a telepath?"

Kyla giggled,"No, but... It's complicated I'll explain later! Now Go! Go! Go!"

"Follow me," Nicole cheered as she and Hati started to lead them forward.

"Dontcha mean follow us," Hati asked which shocked the X-men but they kept running.

Kyla turned back to the fight. The reinforcements had just arrived for the statues... Well the original six were gone now... Now the new six were standing.

Wolverine jumped and was hit by a stone mace. Dusky shouted in that Ancient Language of hers and one of the statues fell down dead. The magic took so much out of Dusky that she fell to her knees gasping. Dusky had to roll to avoid being hit with a club,"Kyla! Kyla go now!"

Kyla smiled an propped her violin on her shoulder and began to play.

_**(Intramental)**_

Logan limped over to Dusky, who was sitting on the ground catching her breath,"What is that kid doing? Is she gonna put em to sleep."

Dusky snickered,"If only, but no Kyla's more dangerous than that!"

As Kyla played, it drew the statues' attention, then her eyes began to glow with a white light. Dusky begain to hum along to her friend's violin. The wind picked up, and Kyla's eyes were gleaming.

_**/I'm breaking in, I'm shaping up/To checking out, of the prison bus/This is it, the apocalypse, whoa/**_

Soon Kyla was using the wind and... Dancing... No that wasn't it... It was... A type of martial arts. Soon Kyla was using the wind to her advantage as she slowly climbed into the sky -dodging giant weapons and hands as she went- the song on her violen never faltered as she used her airbending.

Wolverine looked over at Dusky,"Should we help her?"

Dusky shook her head as she paused her humming to say,"Nah, she's got it."

Then right as she floated in front of a statue's face she let loose a kick- which shattered its face! Without even touching it! Dusky quietly sang,"**_I'm waking up,/I feel it in my bones/Enough To make my system go/Welcome to the new age, to the new age/Welcome to the new age, to the new age/_**" Kyla used airbending to destroy the statues. If that wasnt enough, soon she was using earthbending to split out the ground below the statues and to destroy their weapons,"/**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive/Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive/"_**

Kyla's playing intensified as the statues clambered around her. But nothing could stop her, the wind threatening to tear the statues apart, and the statues weaponless. Wolvirine was unsettled and felt like he was about to be blown away, so he dug his claws into the ground as the wind picked up even more! Dusky smiled as she continued to sing, almost oblivious to the mayhem her teammate was causing! The wind seemed to calm as Dusky sang,"/**_All systems go,/sun hasn't died/Deep in my bones,/straight from inside/ oooohh/oooohh/I'm waking up-/I'm waking up-/"_**

Then from out of nowhere the wind seemed to explode and tear into each statue as they were crumbled by Kyla's earth-bending,**_"/ Ohh-/ In my bones/To make my system go/I feel it in my bones/To make my system go/Welcome to the new age, to the new age/Welcome to the new age, to the new age/Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive/Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive/"_** As Dusky finished the song and the last note died on Kyla's violin, the latter descended amongst the Statue rubble, no other part of the property (besides the gate) had been damaged.

Dusky sighed as she stood,"Alrighty then. Shall we go?"

Kyla smiled and started walking forward violin in hand,"Let's!"

**000ooo000ooo**

** Back in the present...**

I started at the three newcomers. The tallest one in the group, who was a red-head that had on a dark gray suit with a purple emblem on her chest and what looked like a mask sat on her thigh. On her right was a young woman with brown hair, blue eyes and in black pants and white shirt and a black tank-top sleeved trenchcoat. On the far left you had a young teenaged black-haired girl in a mask that showed off her green eyes, black clothing and brown leather armor... And had one black ear and one silver ear, I'm pretty sure she had a tail...

"Logan," The youngest cheered and ran up to give him a hug (can I pretend not to be a little envious),"Do you remember me? I came here with Phantom about two years ago!"

Logan chuckled (Gah! My heart) and sure enough the kid's silver and black tail was wagging pretty much a mile a minute,"Pretty hard to forget you McBeth, you were talking the whole time."

Okay, what the heck... "Uh, Logan who exactly are these people?"

The tallest sighed,"You must be the an-," She stopped herself from saying something and just said,"... new kid. I'm Atistocat, but you can call me Ashlyn, and these are my friends Trinity," she motioned to the Angel of Darkness next to her," And Fang Paw. We're all from different dimensions."

Woah, wait, what? Are they crazy? Different dimensions?! I voiced my doubt/confusion,"Wait, Wait, what?"

Ashlyn smiled, and started to explain about Anomalies and the G.O.D and that she and her friends were allowed to transport to different dimensions because they're anomalies. Apparently there are two different Dimensions for every world besides this Main World, which is where all the other Worlds originated from.

In each world, different decisions are made, usually polar opposites of each other. However, occasionally , there are some dimenstions with a third. Where at least one anomaly lives. These anomaly's do not exist in the other dimensions like others in their dimensions.

"The GOD is an organization that strives to help protect and connect those who are Anomalies," Trinity explained,"Kala, you're one of these anomalies."

Surprisingly, that didn't surprise me and I didn't deny it,"And that means...?"

Fang Paw bounded up and down,"It means that we'll always have you back!"

How old was she?! Like fourteen? Oh, I feel sooo much better! Note the sarcasm!

Trinity chuckled at her friend,"It also means that this world's future will be different from the other two or the exact same as one of them. Your presence here could drastically change it. Or you could just be along for the ride."

Fang Paw smiled,"Yeah, take Trinity for an example. She's the only anomaly from her dimension yet she has around one hundred kids that fight for her everyday... And they were never mentioned in her dimenstions' story. The reason they aren't anomalies is because they already existed Trinity just changed their fates into becoming what they are now."

Trinity explained,"Crime fighting, non-lethal gunslinging young adults called the Masqueraders."

Aristocat nodded,"Anyway, back to our reason for visiting. We are a team of three here in the present. Then we have a secondary Team in your future. They're charged with protecting/helping your future selves. We know about your plans to have Kala speak at Congress and we're offering our help."

Them? Help us? This seemed a little too good to be true,"Why? What do you get out of it?"

Trinity smiled,"The G.O.D doesn't suspect anything in return. We just want to help protect the anomalies."

"But why," I pushed.

Ashlyn chuckled,"Because if an anomaly dies before their time, their world will fall into chaos. If a world falls into Chaos that's millions of lives that we can't offed to loose."

Fang Paw nodded in agreement,"It also hurts a friend of ours."

Oh, well THAT sure makes a difference. Logan growled,"Ashlyn, what do ya mean 'before their time'?"

Ashlyn shrugged,"It's simple really. An anomaly's death can only be after their world has gone into peace or if their death is what causes the peace. Of course most of it is just a theory from our record keeper. She's kinda like a god, to ALL of us, including you guys, she just didn't create you."

"So," Kitty cocked her head,"You've met your creator," she didn't believe it and neither did I.

"We call her Little Angel or LA for short and she's not really our _Creator_," Fang Paw said her ears twitching,"More like someone who has a Psychic link with each of us. She connects us to Ashy who writes our stories down as we experience them. Each and every Anomaly that she's connected to will eventually become a part of her," Fang Paw stood up," Here watch this," suddenly Fang Paw was enveloped into a white light, when it came away, there seemed to be a celestial body surrounding her upper half, it outlined her in a white light. And yet, it was a completely different person- a different face and everything. Then the celestial body disappeared.

Ashlyn sighed,"That happens whenever we bind ourselves with LA. Fang Paw seems to forget how... Awe inspiring it is."

I sighed,"Well, all I can say is. I believe you and I think you might be able to help us."

Ashlyn beamed as Logan stated,"Welcome to the X-Men."

Fang Paw jumped up and down,"Cool!"

**Woah. That was long, i introduced some new faces and have brought up the old, so please review. I know I said I'd update on Phantoms story but I kinds feel zapped for how I'm gonna get her problem solved. but don't worry I'll get it soon.**

**the song is the cover of Imagine Dragons "Radioactive" that Linsey Sterling and Pentatonix**

**Aristocat is from One Lucky Instant**

**Dusky is from my Amnesia series**

**Nicole and Háti are from My Avengers Plus a Few series**

**Kyla is from my untitled Legend of Korra story**

**Trinity is from Trinity Origins and The Missing Pieces.**

**All -except Kyla's -stories are posted in my profile, so you should check me out.**

**if I skipped someone let me know**


	10. The communicator

**Hello, hello sorry it's been awhile, I've been sick and there's makeup work to be done and the likes!**

**disclaimer: **

**Fang Paw: Grab the popcorn guys! It's starting!**

**dawn: not until you say thedisclaimer!**

**fang paw : NEVER! **

**Chap 11- The Intelligence/Communications/Base Coordinator  
><strong>  
>Kyla skipped into the safe house, which was a cabin in the woods,"We're baaaccckkkk! Did ya miss us?"<p>

Nicole rolled her eyes,"So I take it Kyla used her powers. Oh and I finished explaining to them who we are and why we're here. You're welcome."

Dusky sighed,"At least I don't have to explain that confusing mess. Thanks."

Wolverine walked into the house after them, he paused when he saw Sköll,"Wasn't he, ah, like silver... And smaller?"

Sköll rolled his eyes,"I believe you are speaking of my brother, Hati, No?"

Wolverine was completely caught off-guard. Shocked would have been a good minor word to describe his face,"Did that mutt just talk?"

Sköll snarled and bounded forward. He was probably a good few feet taller than Logan. And yet as Logan's claws came out, Nicole stepped in-between them. Sköll stopped short,"Bad Sköll," the said wolf whined,"Sit," the wolf sat.

Nicole turned to Wolverine,"Put those up," the claws retracted and everyone starred in awe at the fact that Wolverine did what he had just been ordered... And by someone he barely knew no less. Nicole smiled,"Sköll and his brother Hati are wolves. So, they posess the ungodly amount of pride, Mr. Logan, as I am sure you know that all wolves are born with. Do NOT call them Mutts again. For your own sake."

An semi-uncomfortable silence filled the air, but not for long as Dusky pulled out a small silver box. She pressed the button on the top and spoke to it,"Alright, Dawn, you're our Intelligence for 'Operation Guard' what's the news?"

A face popped up similar to Dusky's,"Hey, last time I check I was also the Communication and Base coordinator, too. But ill let it go... So lil' sis long time no see! How are ya?"

Dusky rolled her eyes,"We need to find Kala in this future, then we can take down Apocalypse- you know just in-case the present doesn't pan-out."

Charles and Logan shared looks and Logan mouthed,'Twins' at him.

The sound of typing was heard and Dawn's face disappeared for a few seconds,"Hmmmm. Okay her's what I got Sugar Bear-"

"Do NOT call me that," Dusky snapped.

"-Somebody's a grouch. Okay, so I'm hacking into Apocalypse's little tech files now... Geez they need better security on that thing! What do they have- twenty-fifth century tech? For shame!"

Kyla spoke next,"Um... Mrs Sparrow?"

Dawn snapped out of it,"Alright, let's see here... It says here that right after our dark and Sinister friend took control of the world that Kala disappeared. Since you all lived after the whole 'Sentinel Take down' and 'The Phoenix' thing you should have memories. I'd get your Professor to look into someone's mind, then you can see what happened to Kala. Cause if you want ME to do it, it's gonna take time."

Dusky nodded,"Noted. Thanks sis."

Dawn chuckled,"Did you really just say 'Noted' has someone been hanging out with Beast Boy, Phantom and Fang Paw again?"

Nicole rolled her eyes,"Thanks Dawn. Report back when you're done! Say hi To Jack for me!"

Dawn smiled and waved,"Aye, Aye matey!"

"Soooo," Nicole sighed,"Whose memories are gonna get searched?"

Bishop's eyebrows knitted together,"I think... No... I know that Kala was a part of the X-men... Which I was in charge, temporarily I think, of when Apocalypse took over..."

The Professor nodded,"I guess I will do a quick check with you."

Kyla stood,"In that case, I'm gonna go find firewood and probably a little bit more food."

Most of the others volunteered to go with her, after all they were probably going to be here for a while. Only Wovlerine, the original Laura, Bishop, The Professor and Duksy remained.

Dusky sighed,"Alright Let's get this over with."

They all joined hands and the Professor slowly sank into Bishop's memories.

_The mansion was a happy place. Children ran around playing with each other. Bishop and Logan watched as Luara, Tildie, and Kala monitored the kids._

_Then, out of nowhere, smaller versions of the statues that they had just finished battle with marched onto the Institute's property! One of the younger students screamed and Storm rose up high into the air shouting,"Everyone! Go to your designated safe-place! Now!"_

_Logan snarled and his claws came out, he jumped over the banister of the staircase he had been standing on and ran forward, Laura following suit. Bishop, was not far behind,"Cyclops! Jean! We could use your help! Blazer," Kala turned to face Bishop,"Make sure all the kids are safe!"_

_Kala, or apparently Blazer, ran off to make sure kids were going where they needed to go. The statues weren't as lethal as they had been in their larger forms, and it was easier with Bishop's and Cyclops' powers due to the fact that they could take out many of them at once._

_Bishop blasted the last few when they heard screams of some kids and the furious cries of someone that sounded a lot like Blazer,"STAY AWAY FROM MY KIDS!"_

_Bishop came to the sickening realization,"Some slipped through!"_

_Wolverine let out a strangled roar,"NO," and bolted for the noises._

_When they all arrived they found some of the students desperately holding onto each other for support as they crawled out of a small bunker that was hidden away in the ground. Stone remains littered the ground, but Blazer was nowhere in site._

As they pulled out of Bishop's mind it was silent. Wolverine was shaking in rage,"I remember now. Blazer... Kala... Had disappeared right after the attack and things only went down-hill from there. Mister Sinister gave Apocalypse all the genetic material he had which caused Apocalypse to become practically invincible..."

Bishop nodded,"We tried to get the kids that had been protected by Blazer but, it all happened so fast that they didn't remember."

The Professor nodded,"They had to have a good reason for capturing Kala..."

The silver box dinged and Dusky turned it on,"Talk to me Dawn."

Dawn's face popped up,"I'm still working on Kala's whereabouts but I got into their information department. Because Kala could manipulate matter, she could jeopardize their plans. Even stop them! Kala could make all that genetic material Sinister had and destroy it by turning it into whatever she wanted. Due to that ability they couldn't extract genetic material either because of the fact that she could manipulate it, even without seeing it!"

Duaky smiled,"Good work Sis! Go get yourself a cookie from the cookie jar!"

Dawn nodded,"I entind too! Your Intellagence Cooradinator signing off for now!"

They all looked at each other for a few moments before Kyla kicked the door in,"We now where Kala is!"

Everyone jumped,"But how," Bishop asked shocked.

Domino walked in fuming,"It's that low-life Sinister! He has a system of projectors all over the world. He's calling for the surrender of the remaining X-Men in three days or he'll publicly execute Blazer."

"WHAT," Dusky yelled standing up,"They must have been holding her the entire time!"

Wolverine started shaking in rage again. If she had been with them that entire time... They've probably done so many things to her... tortured her- definitely, Sinister would stoop that low. His thoughts suddenly interrupted with a memory.

"_Come on," Logan snarled as he pulled Blazer along from behind me. He could hear the guns clinking behind him, they just had to keep running. Why did he get Blazer dragged into this? Oh, yeah, she'd been so stubborn about coming that he had to let her come or he wouldn't be able to leave!_

_Stupid Friends of Humanity, they had been capturing young mutants and trying to torture information out of them... Only none of the kids knew anything. So naturally they had to be rescued and the base destroyed._

_Wolverine just didn't expect the base to be THE HEADQUARTERS! A bullet whizzed by his head, Blazer squeaked and sped up as he pulled harder on her arm,"Ow! Ow! Logan you're hurting me!"_

_He growled as they ran through the woods,"Better me yankin on your arm than them shootin ya darlin!"_

_Blazer gave a yelp as she tripped, and fell flat on her face,"Get up," Logan growled, quickly stooping down to help her._

_"I'm sorry," Blazer said trying to get her breath back, she tried to stand but her ankle wouldn't hold her weight"I'm sorry, just go on without me."_

_"The Healing-"_

_"It takes twenty minutes tops" Blazer said sadly,"That's twenty minutes that we don't have," then She pushed him away from her and shouted,"Go!"_

_"No-" Logan hissed as he stepped towards her._

_"There they are," a man screamed, and the two saw the gleam of metal in the night,"Kill the muties!"_

_"No," Blazer screamed as she used all her weight to push Wolverine away,"Run!"_

_The shots started and Wolverine used the kinetic energy from Blazer's push to his advantage. Logan grabbed Blazer and pinned her against a tree, his own body shielding the smaller woman. He let out cries of pain as the bullets pierced his skin, which turned into howls. Blazer was shocked when he buried his knuckles into the wood, then his claws slowly slid out so his body wouldn't crush her._

_Blazer couldn't move as she watched Wolverine take the bullets for her, his body so close to hers._

_Blazer became enraged and used her Telekanies to create a shield around them. Then used her manipulating powers to destroy the guns and then knock out the FoH._

_She knelt by Wolverine as he recovered. When she realized this was going to take a while, she somehow hoisted him up and threw one of his arms around her shoulder and started walking back to his Motorcycle._

_He moaned in pain and heard Blazer mutter something and then she started sobbing._

_It replayed in his mind and he listened hard,"You idiot! I didn't need your protection," the sobbing started,"Please... Please don't die... I love you too much for you to die..."_

Wolverine snarled and ran out of the door, he needed a run to clear his head. Then start on a plan to save Kala. If only he could remember everything, but they'd come in time... He hoped.

**PLEASE REVIEW! BIG CHANGES ARE COMIN!**

**Fang Paw: PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEEE**


End file.
